1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wildlife decoys. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waterfowl decoy form and an associated waterfowl decoy.
2. Prior Art
Waterfowl decoys are simulated birds constructed from various materials. The decoys are used by hunters by floating one or more decoys in a body of water in hopes of luring game, such as ducks, within shooting range.
Canvas body decoys represent one class of waterfowl decoys. The traditional method of producing a canvas body decoy is to cut a baseboard to the top profile, i.e., the plan view or bird's-eye view, of the desired bird. The bird's head is carved generally in an upright or alert position and then attached to the profile baseboard. Wire frames are bent in a U-shape depicting the body of the bird above the waterline. The wire U-shaped frame members are generally positioned on the baseboard at approximately 2-inch centers. The wire frame is covered with canvas, and the resulting decoy is painted accordingly. This traditional method of producing canvas body decoys results in a decoy that may not closely depict the profile of the subject species. Additionally, the decoy generally does not adequately depict the floating characteristics of the desired bird. The prior art decoy designs cannot provide completely realistic representations of the particular species regarding both the appearance and the flotation of the subject birds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wildlife, waterfowl decoy that presents a more realistic representation of a particular species regarding both appearance and flotation characteristics. It is another object of the present invention to provide better control over the flotation attitude of the decoy and provide a broader range of poses in which the resulting decoy may be formed. It is another object of the present invention to improve the structural stability and durability of the decoy and to improve the overall performance of the resulting decoy.